This invention relates to an assembly for placing a plurality of planar workpieces such as fabric pattern pieces in predetermined positions with respect to each other. More particularly, this invention relates to such an assembly in which flat workpieces are moved from magazine stations to a delivery station where the workpieces are positioned with respect to each other.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,632 and German patent No. 33 36 426, such assemblies are used for automating layout work in the manufacture of apparel. A layout machine of this type can be used, for example, at the input side of a fixing press with which collar inserts are fixed in the manufacture of dress shirts.
There is a substantial interest in continuously improving the operation of automatic layout machines in the apparel industry.
To the extent that layout operations involve large quantities of workpieces having contours and sizes subject to only small changes, effective employment of conventional systems presents only a few difficulties. Considerable difficulties are encountered in the use of such automated layout machinery if the workpieces to be fixed to each other exhibit large differences in contours and/or areas. Such differences must be taken into consideration from lot to lot when setting up the assembly. It is to be noted that the setting-up time required for a transition from one lot to a subsequent one has an extremely adverse effect particularly if the individual lots have relatively small quantities, as is the case with men's and women's apparel.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic layout machine or assembly of the above-described type.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide such a machine or assembly in which the transition from one lot of workpieces to another lot of workpieces of different size and shape is accomplished with an extremely small resetting time.
Another, more general, object of the present invention is to provide such a machine or assembly in which efficiency is enhanced.